


A Separate Separate Peace

by Rocket1236



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket1236/pseuds/Rocket1236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is hella weird but basically what I did was I took dialogue and writing from the first two chapters of "A Separate Peace" by John Knowles, and without adding any of my own content I molded it into implied sex. Because what the hell, it's amusing. I am not claiming that any of this is my own writing, the entire fic was written using only John Knowles' writing and dialogue, so no copyright infringement intended. This is simply for my enjoyment and a couple of my friends.</p><p>Gene is a lonely, introverted intellectual. Phineas is a handsome, taunting, daredevil athlete. What happens between the two friends one summer, like the war itself, banishes the innocence of these boys and their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Separate Separate Peace

It was a raw, nondescript time of year, toward the end of November, the kind of wet, self-pitying November day when every speck of dirt stands out clearly. Devon luckily had very little such weather—the icy clamp of winter, or the radiant New Hampshire summers, were more characteristic of it—but this day it blew wet, moody, gusts all around me. I walked along Gilman Street, the best street in town. The houses were as handsome and as unusual as I remembered. Today with their failing ivy and stripped, moaning trees the houses looked both more elegant and more lifeless than ever. 

We stood looking up at it, four looks of consternation, one of excitement.

“Do you want to go first?’ Finny asked us, rhetorically. We just looked quietly back at him, and so he began taking off his clothes, stripping down to his underpants. He opened his green eyes wider and gave us his manic look.

“Is that what you like best?” I said sarcastically. My head began to feel unnaturally light, and the vague rustling sounds from the nearby woods came to me as though muffled and filtered. I must have entered a mild state of shock. Insulated by this, I took off my clothes and started. I don’t remember saying anything. What was I doing here anyway? Why did I let Finny talk me into stupid things like this? Was he getting some kind of hold over me? 

“Come on,” drawled Finny, “stop standing there showing off.” Finny was right. I threw my hip against his, catching him by surprise, and he was instantly down, definitely pleased. 

“All right, pal,” Finny spoke in his cordial, penetrating voice. This was why he liked me so much. When I jumped on top of him, he couldn’t ask for anything better. 

“Great!” he said, his wet hair plastered in droll bangs on his forehead, his back muscles working like a panther’s. 

“It’s you, pal,” Finny said to me at last, “just you and me.” I was flooded with sensation all the way to my tinging fingers. When we were sure we were too late for dinner, we broke off. 

“You were very good,” said Finny good-humoredly, “once I shamed you into it.”

“You didn’t shame anybody into anything.”

“Oh yes I did. I’m good for you that way. That’s the most fun I’ve had this week. Who’s next?”


End file.
